oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Remember the Titans
The enclosed beach is silent. The sun is blinding at it emerges; it rises like a yellow balloon on the distant horizon. As the sun gradually starts to appear, a new day unfolds. As the gentle waves lap against the shore, a shoal of crowded fish dart to and from. Seagulls swoop down from the sky determined to catch their unsuspecting prey. The never ending golden sand stretches out as far as he can see. The silent echo of the lifeless sea is startling as the day begins; it was almost as if it had sucked out the souls of the nearby creatures. Unfortunately, the tranquil island would meet an unfortunate fate as two colossal beasts would settle an inevitable quarrel deciding who would reign monarch over the kingdom of warrior giants. The nation's favorite young prospect son of the current king, better known by his aliases Thor and Redbeard — Frederick Barbarossa, arrived prior to any of his other competitors in order to survey the abnormally large island. Upon inspection, Redbeard discovered there was no other meaningful life on the island. Many would suspect that Redbeard would be nervous and anxious as his entire point of existence was on the line. Failing in this task was not an option. Yet, Redbeard was actually excited. As warrior of Elbaf, he wished to fight the strongest. At the top of his lungs, Redbeard yelled, "I am the mightiest warrior from Elbaf!" His voice echoed for miles as he awaited for his opponents to arrive. "Your still going on about that, Barbosa" spoke a deep yet calm rumbling voice as another Gigantic man slowly made his was towards Redbeard. "Every Warrior on Elbaf knows that the throne will be mine, How can you proclaim to be the mightiest warrior when you have yet to best me in Combat" the Man said as he approached Redbeard showing that he was a few feet taller then him. stretching his arms out wide allowing the world to get a clear look at him showing his Navy colored Hair and beard, alone with his tanned skin and golden eyes. This man was Ramses a man who would one day be feared as the Demon Giant through the world and the current strongest warrior on Elbaf and old friend and Rival to Redbeard himself. As his opponent arrived on the scene, Redbeard offered his respects. Despite believing he was superior to Ramses, as warriors who wished to stand before the Elbaf god to decide who would rightfully be king, Redbeard could offer nothing but respect. His opponent was a completely different warrior. Ramses is powerful and relies more on his raw talent as the largest giant in all of Elbaf. Redbeard was positive that this would be a challenge filled with plenty of struggles. His body was trembling in excitement, "So how about we get started." Without a word Ramses Slams his foot against the ground creating a fissure which heads towards Redbeard while uplifting Rocks creating a small rock hail storm. As a path of destruction headed his way, Redbeard was somewhat surprised that his opponent did not pay him the respect he felt he deserved. "Have you been blind by your determination to become royalty than you've abandoned your honor?" Redbeard questioned, as he leaped backward in order to avoid losing his feet. But prior to ascending to the air, the Red Titan focused some of his haki to the ground directly below him, strengthening it to stop the fissure. Airborne, Redbeard withdrew one of the two weapons on his side. "Mjolnir!" he chanted, revealing his massive war hammer. Clocking his right arm backwards, Redbeard then launched a powerful gust of wind towards the sky in order to destroy the storm of rubble. Landing on his feet many meters away, Redbeard snickered confidently, "Don't tell me that's the best you can do" Placing his hammer back to rest, then raising his fists in a unique fashion. "I will show you the power of the Teno-ken" he yelled. But despite his comment, Redbeard did not move. He remained standing releasing controlled breaths. Slowly raising from his crouched stance, Ramses merely snorts at Redbeard. "You of all people should know That I shout my respect through my fists" Spoke Ramses as he tightens the golden bracers on his wrist as his eyes slight glow. After countless controlled breaths, Redbeard gazed at his target with a fierce look. "Pequeño!" he exclaimed as his body suddenly morphed into a smaller version of himself. Dozens of meters smaller than his usual size, Redbeard descended to the ground as he was forced to gaze upward at Ramses. "Let our fists do the talking we shall." Redbeard retorted, before suddenly disappearing into thin air. By condensing his body into a smaller form, his strength multiply significantly. And because of his size, his speed would appear to have increased. While the technique was imperfect, it would hopefully prove to be an effective strategy against a giant of his size. Emerging behind his opponent, Redbeard was smaller than his target's knee. Arching his leg backwards, Redbeard coated his leg in haki and prepared to kick Ramses' achilles. Mildly surprise as his opponent's body compressed it self rendering him significantly smaller before watching as his now smaller opponent attacked his knee a strategy that Ramses had to acknowledge as a good one, however as good as it was it was still counterable. Quickly tightening the muscles in his legs Ramses swings his leafs back before it swinging it forward as he attempts to counter his opponents attack with his own.